Fuck you and Jennifer
by zinzeyray
Summary: "Especially if you need a, distraction," he all but growled the words out and Hermione felt her body reacting to his word. She still hadn't quite recovered when the soft touch on her wrist shifted as he wrapped his hand loosely around hers now and brought the back of her hand softly to his lips. Inspired by the song "Fuck you and Jennifer" by Bulow


Inspired by the song FUCK YOU AND JENNIFER - bulow

* * *

Hermione leaned against the cool, stone windowsill of the astronomy tower looking at the dark sky, and she let out an exasperated sign. She let her shoulders drop in defeat. She couldn't even will tears to her eyes any more.

She was done feeling like this. She was done trying to reason with herself why Ron did this, or why she continued to get upset when he was doing the same thing over and over like she expected a different outcome every time she gave him a second chance.

"What are you doing up here princess?" a low voice purred from the stairwell interrupting her pity party.

Hermione looked over her shoulder to see Theodore Nott's head appearing from the winding staircase to the observatory, his broad shoulders revealed as he continued up the remaining stairs. His soft wavy curls deliciously messy as he ran his hand through them. Spare parchment in the his other, he was clearly here to work on his astronomy assignment. It was due in the morning, but Theo wasn't the best with deadlines. He was sure Hermione had completed hers ages ago.

They were both attending Hogwarts for their eighth year, and being of age had its certain privileges such as no curfew. No special notes needed to be in the astronomy tower and out of bed on a Sunday evening.

"Oh just resigning myself to my fate, Nott" Hermione supplied pushing herself away from the window and turning to face the handsome slytherin.

The two had grown quite close over the last semester. Honestly, all the eighth years had. There were just a handful that had returned to finish their final year and gather any N.E.W.T.S. Some of the students were procrastinating facing the music so to speak as many of them were Slytherins with parents in Azkaban. Harry and Ron had abandoned academics and jumped right into the career field. Harry had signed playing professional quidditch, and Ron had begun his auror training. The only other Gryffindor to accompany her was Neville Longbottom, he wanted to continue digging into the world of herbology which required his N.E.W.T.S.

Nott was easy going, knew he was too hot for his own good, but was surprisingly witty and dedicated to his studies. Though Hermione would have harped on Harry and Ron for waiting this long to do their astronomy assignment and paused to give him a small frown. Honestly, he was lucky the weather was good. She knew several of the other students had to return several nights over waiting for a clear evening to get the proper measurements. And if it wasn't luck and he someone knew the weather would be this clear she would swallow her wand and have to accept that divination wasn't totally useless.

"Your fate?" Nott prodded, setting down his parchment and quill beside a telescope. "I wouldn't have believed that you of all people believed in fate." The two had many arguments about divination. Nott's family was famous for producing seers and he took it upon himself to try and change her mind, when clearly it couldn't be a load of crap if his family fortune had essentially been built off the skill.

"Well, I've broke up with Ronald," she retorted a bit bitterly. Even though she was ready to get be rid of the cheating prick her heart still clenched thinking about it. She loved him, and she knew he loved her in his own way. Family was family. But she deserved better, and as much as he would try over and over to convince her that Jennifer was just a friend. He would tell her she was overreacting, they were just _sparring_, practicing spell work, blah, blah, blah. Harry, however, was consumed with guilt knowing he was keeping Ron's secret and eventually let it spill. The problem was that Jennifer was not the first. She tried not to blame Jennifer, but she couldn't help but want to hex her into next week. Ron was a catch, like his other Weasley brothers. He had grown into his height, and broad shoulders soon filled out his tall stature. He had bright light blue eyes that twinkled with easy mischief. He could make you laugh and feel like you were cozy and comfortable and like you had known each other for years.

Nott clearly looked uncomfortable, not sure if the witch was going to start crying again like the last time he'd encountered her after a spat with the Weasley, or worse try and talk about her feelings. He brought a hand up to scratch the back of his neck, he supposed this was what friends were supposed to before.

"Well, sorry 'bout that," he offered not making eye contact suddenly very interested in the golden telescopes that stood guard at each window of the observatory.

"thanks," Hermione returned. She was brushing dust off of her skirt collecting herself before setting off towards the spiral staircase.

"You know I'm here if you need anything right?" Nott wasn't sure why he'd said it, but there it was out in the open. He groaned inwardly, he didn't want to talk to her about Ron at all. An idea sparked. He wanted to do much different things, maybe _distract_ her. Be a rebound guy, that wouldn't be bad. She was fit after all with that smart mouth. Even Draco would admit to being slightly obsessed with that mouth. He made a mental note to tease Draco that Hermione was more or less on the market now.

"Th-thanks," she visibly faltered and gave him a quizzical look, they were friends, but going out of his way to offer help was not the Theo way of things. He was a pleasure seeker.

Hermione reached for the iron bannister, ready to head down the staircase and find somewhere else to brood for the evening before she faced her own music of a likely life with several cats and many long nights at a Ministry desk without redheads bustling around when she returned home.

Theo reached out and gently placed a hand on her wrist. She looked up making eye contact with him. His impossible sapphire eyes were dark and swirling with something she couldn't quite put her finger on, but she felt a shiver ripple through her at the contact. He smirked down at her golden brown eyes, listening to her breath hitch, he grew more confident.

"Especially if you need a, distraction," he all but growled the words out and Hermione felt her body reacting to his word. She still hadn't quite recovered when the soft touch on her wrist shifted as he wrapped his hand loosely around hers now and brought the back of her hand softly to his lips. His eyes were swirling with dark promise she decided much later.

"I-," her heart was beating faster drowning out the rustling of the wind blowing through the windows. What was happening?

"good night, princess," Theo chuckled releasing her hand and dragging his eyes from hers. The second they broke eye contact Hermione felt like she was released from a spell. She let out a breath she didn't know she was holding turning back towards the stairs. Determined to make her escape before she did something stupid.

* * *

Hermione made it to the bottom of the stairs, and her heart was pounding - not from the physical effort it took either. She could still see the dark blue of his eyes and she knew they were going to be looming in her dreams tonight. The back of her hand burned where he had kissed her; the feel of his soft lips branded into her skin. Her stomach tightened at the thought. She groaned knowing she was blushing and not for the first time she was thankful she had a dorm room to herself knowing that she was going to take full advantage of that privacy to feel some release knowing that this time she would be imagining a very different set of blue eyes.

Making it back to the 8th year common room she glanced over and made eye contact briefly with Malfoy who was sitting on the leather couch, text book in hand lazily flipping through the pages. She made a mad dash to her room, certain that he just _knew_ what had happened in the observatory. But what had really happened? Nothing really, Theo offered to help her and kissed her hand. It was probably some pure blood chivalry thing versus something with any actual implications. She felt a pang at the thought, she didn't want it to be nothing, did she?

She cast a non-verbal silencing charm on her door as she loosened her burgundy tie, pulling it off over her head.

She was overthinking this. And as much as she hated to admit it, this was the best masturbating material she'd had in months. The way his voice reverberated when he spoke to her; she wanted to feel that vibration somewhere else. She undressed unceremoniously, snatched her wand up and slipped under her sheets settling in. She glanced over at the door again, re-applying the silencing charm remembering Malfoy sitting just outside the door. Then she began to touch herself. Lightly pinching a nipple, then pinching harder. She twisted slightly making herself moan.

She knew she should be embarrassed. That this was maybe crossing a line. He was her _friend_ after all. And while his tone had been suggestive, and implied he would be a distraction of a sexual nature she wasn't positive she hadn't made that part up.

But her hand slid down her smooth stomach never the less, slipping a slender finger in between her folds finding herself wet already. She coated her own finger in her juice before sliding back up to find her clit. She moans as she pushed against in slowly rolling her finger in small circles.

_Princess_

She imagined his voice, her breath hitched, and she grabbed her breast abandoning her abused nipple for a moment. She squeezed, and a moan escaped this time. She imagined his large hands squeezing her breast, the ones that drove her mad tapping his quill against the desk when he studied with her, his knowing smirk on his face. She pressed on her clit more firmly and she could feel her toes begin to curl. She closed her eyes allowing another stifled moan while she bit down hard on her lip. She wanted to nipple Theo's lip, wanted to know just what he would taste like.

Gods, she was close now. Replacing her index finger with the rough pad of her thumb she reached further south with her fingers. She slid one finger in and her she cried out at the contact. She imagined, Theo's other hand lazily slipping his finger in and out of her damp pussy. Vivid images of his full pout pressed against the base of her throat, imagining these kisses to be just a searing as the light touch against the back of her hand.

She moaned louder replaying their encounter in her head. She started pumping her finger in and out faster, more frantically, adding a second. She was winding up, arching her back into it. Thumb pressing just right onto her clit her toes were physically curled. Breath more shallow she threw her head back thinking of the growl in his voice every time he called her Princess or Granger. She could recall it so easily from memory, imagining the rough roll of his voice.

"Granger!"

The sound pushed her over, she almost screamed as she finally came. She was seeing stars, and could feel her magic sizzle slightly through the ends of her hair. Breath was still labored as she came down form her high, her stomach dropped out from under her as she realized that she did not imagine Theo calling her name.

And that was the first time Hermione Granger came undone because of a Mr. Theo Nott, and it wouldn't not be the last time.

There was a heavy knock against the door, muffled from her silencing charm but distinct.

Oh god.

She jumped, sucking the juices off her fingers, scrambling around looking for any clothing she could find. "Don't get you want in a twist, I'm coming!" she called throwing the pajamas on.

She wore an old shirt supporting Potter's pro quidditch team he had given her after their first game, it covered her shorts due to the length. Taking a deep breath, she glanced at herself in the mirror, her eyes were too bright, and she just _knew_ that Nott would be able to tell she had just gotten herself off.

Mortified with herself, she threw her hair up into a messy bun, trying to hide any of the evidence of the magic that had crackled through her hair as she found her own release.

"Granger!" Nott called again, and Hermione realized that he hadn't been able to hear her with the silencing charm in place, she quickly disbanded it. Reaching for the handle, she yanked open her bedroom door just as Theo was about to knock again.

"What, Nott?," she growled, not that she wasn't happy to see him, but she would have much rather enjoyed her orgasm to the fullest, she was still a tad weak in the knees, and with how quickly she had made herself cum the first time she was sure she could have continued to build up a second thinking of his deep ocean blue eyes.


End file.
